Revenge and New Lesson
by Kuze-kun
Summary: Lanjutan dari fanfic "Naruto-sensei" Konohamaru yang kesal akibat jawaban-jawaban senseinya, Naruto, yang menolak untuk mengajarkan Konohamaru mengenai materi yang sama di fanfic "Naruto-sensei" merencanakan sesuatu. Apa rencananya? Langsung saja dibaca :) Yaoi lemon. Jika suka yaoi lemon, silahkan baca. Jika tidak suka, cobalah baca. :) R&R please :)


Naruto dkk punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja.

Warning : Yaoi, Lemon, Typo, Gaje, Lanjutan dari fanfic Naruto-sensei

Jika suka yaoi+lemon, silahkan baca. Jika tidak suka, cobalah baca. Mungkin anda akan jadi suka dan mengidolakan saya. (Ditampar pembaca).

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

:)"Naruto-nii!" Teriak seseorang di depan pintu apartemen seorang pria bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Apa sih Ko-No-Ha-Ma-Ru?" Jawab Naruto kepada seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi, murid pertama Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto kemudian membukakan pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Terlihat Konohamaru membawa banyak barang dalam tas punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hi-Mit-Su." Jawab Konohamaru yang membuat Naruto penasaran. (Himitsu=Rahasia)

"Cih… Mendokusaina." Decak Naruto kesal. (Mendokusaina=Menyebalkan)

"Lalu ada keperluan apa kemari? Bukankah besok kamu harus ikut ujian chunin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ujian chunin masalah gampang Naruto-nii. Soalnya besok ujiannya ujian tulis, dan Naruto-nii tau kalo aku memiliki peringkat tertinggi selama di akademi. Tidak seperti Naruto-nii" Jawab Konohamaru sambil menyombongkan dirinya di depan Naruto yang terkenal bodoh di desa Konohagakure ini.

"Jadi mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruto mulai kesal.

"Hehehe aku punya hadiah untuk Naruto-nii, tapiii… SASUKE-nii" Teriak Konohamaru.

"SHARINGAN." Ucap pria tampan berambut hitam yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke langsung terperangkap kedalam genjutsunya Sasuke.

"Arigatouna, Sasuke-nii." Ucap terima kasih Konohamaru kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah. Kau juga telah memberikanku sesuatu yang menarik. Aku tinggal dulu ya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu Sasuke-nii, bagaimana carany aku membatalkan genjutsu ini?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Cukup pukul belakang kepalanya dan dia akan terlepas dari genjutsu. Ok selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Konohamaru di dalam apartemen Naruto.

Konohamaru kemudian menutup pintu apartemen Naruto dan menguncinya. Setelah itu, Konohamaru mulai membuka seluruh baju yang dikenakan oleh Naruto hingga terpampanglah sebuah tubuh yang sangat indah, mulai dari perut yang sixpack, kulit yang tidak hitam dan tidak putih namun bersih, dan yang paling indah adalah kejantanan Naruto yang tampak besar membuat Konohamaru senang, ditambah lagi kejantanan Naruto yang tampak bersih dari bulu-bulu yang di perkirakan baru beberapa hari ini Naruto mencukur habis bulu-bulu kemaluannya.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu." Tubuh Konohamaru menjadi dengan jutsu itu.

Para Konohamaru kemudian menaikkan tubuh Naruto ke atas tempat tidur yang dirasa cukup besar di ruangan itu dengan posisi Naruto sedang terlentang. Setelah itu, para Konohamaru mulai mengikatkan tangan dan kaki Naruto ke sudut-sudut tempat tidur hingga pose Naruto seperti bintang laut.

(Untuk mempermudah, Konohamaru yang asli penulis sebut Konohamaru A dan bunshinnya penulis sebut Konohamaru B)

Setelah selesai mengikat, para Konohamaru mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang yang terdapat di dalam tas punggungnya. Ternyata itu adalah cock ring, perangsang payudara, dan vibrator yang memiliki panjang 30 cm dan diameter 10 cm. Setelah mengeluarkan barang-barang itu, para Konohamaru mulai memasangkan barang-barang tersebut di tubuh Naruto.

Dia mulai memasangkan perangsang payudara ke kedua nipple Naruto. Kemudian dia memasang cock ring di kejantanan Naruto. Terakhir dia memasukkan vibrator EXTRA BESAR itu ke lubang anus Naruto (Penulis merinding membayangkannya). Setelah itu, untuk menggoda Naruto agar Naruto semakin terangsang se telah tersadar, Konohamaru B membuka seluruh baju yang dikenakannya sehingga terpampanglah tubuh yang tidak kalah indahnya dengan Naruto. Perut sixpack, kulit putih bersih, dan kemaluan yang tidak kalah besar dengan bulu-bulu halus di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Konohamaru A bersiap membatalkan genjutsu yang mengenai Naruto dengan sebuah sekop ditangannya.

Konohamaru lalu memukul kepala belakang Naruto hingga tersadar. Naruto yang mulai mendapat kesadarannya kembali, mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah mendapat kesadaran penuh, dia melihat Konohamaru yang telanjang bulat di depannya. (Naruto tidak sadar kalau ada 2 Konohamaru disana)

"A apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Mengapa aku diikat? Mengapa kau telanjang? Dan MENGAPA AKU JUGA TELANJANG?" Tanya beruntun naruto .

"Aku sebal padamu Naruto. Kau yang mengajariku tentang sex, tapi kau selalu menolak ketika ingin belajar sex lagi denganmu (Baca Fanfiction berjudul Naruto-sensei). Aku sudah tidak tahan Naruto-nii, makanya aku melakukan ini." Jelas Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mulai menempelkan bibirnya dan mulai melakukan ciuman panas. Naruto yang merasa iba atas penjelasannya muridnya ini, mulai membalas ciuman Konohamaru dan mengizinkan Konohamaru mengambil alih ''pembelajaran''.

Tidak puas hanya dengan ciuman, lidah Konohamaru mulai menyapu dada bidang Naruto (Naruto masih belum sadar akan barang-barang (sex toys) di tubuhnya, sehingga nipple Naruto sengaja tidak disapu oleh lidah Konohamaru agar Naruto tidak tersadar). Kemudian turun menyapu setiap lekukan di perut Naruto hingga akhirnya turun kembali menuju kejantanan Naruto.

Konohamaru mulai menjilat ujung kejantanan Naruto membuat Naruto mulai merinding dibuatnya. Tidak sebatas itu, Konohamaru mulai menjilati seluruh bagian kejantanan Naruto mulai dari ujung sampai pangkal hingga bola-bola di dekat kejantanannya. Konohamaru kemudian mulai mengulum kejantanan Naruto dengan agak cepat. Lama-kelamaan, kejantanan Naruto mulai mengacung tegak yang menandakan kejantanan Naruto ereksi.

"Ah ah ah ah Konohamaru. Le lebih cepat. Akhhh…" Desah Naruto yang menyebabkan Konohamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Naruto di sela-sela kelelahannya.

"Kau tau Naruto-nii? Kegiatan ini bukan hanya aku ingin ''belajar'' lagi, tetapi juga aku ingin memberikan imbalan karena Naruto-nii menolakku untuk melakukan ini beberapa waktu silam." Jelas Konohmaru.

"Hah? Ke…" Ucap Naruto yang terpotong karena Konohamaru mulai mengulum kejantanannya kembali dengan lebih cepat.

"Ce… cepat… akhhh…." Desah Naruto. Tetap dalam pekerjaannya saat ini, Konohamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menunjukkan dua buah tombol.

"A… apa… itu?… akh…" Tanya Naruto di sela-sela desahannya. Konohamaru kemudian menekan tombol di tangan kirinya.

"AKKHHHHH…" Naruto semakin mendesah. Ternyata tombol itu untuk menyalakan penggetar paudara. Naruto yang mendapat service atas bawah mulai meracau tak jelas.

"Akhh.. Aku… keluar… pergi…" Perintah Naruto kepada Konohamaru agar pergi dari hadapan kejantanannya karena ia akan keluar.

"Silahkan keluarkan kalu bisa Naruto-nii" Jawab Konohamaru menggoda. Beberapa saat kemudian kejantanan Naruto mulai berkedut kencang dan…

"WAAAAAAAA… SAKIT…" Teriak Naruto kesakitan. Naruto sadar ternyata terdapat cock-ring di kejantanannya.

Konohamaru kemudian terus melakukan kegiatan _oral sex_nya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kesakitannya. Semakin cepat Konohamaru mengulum kejantanan Naruto, tak lupa tangan kirinya menekan-nekan bola-bola di sekitar kejantanannya. Kejantanan Naruto-pun kembali berkedut kencang dan…

"WAAAAAAAA… SAKIT… LEPAS TOLONG." Pinta Naruto.

Konohamaru kemudian berhenti _oral sex_ dan melepaskan kulumannya dari kejantanan Naruto.

"Babak kedua Naruto-nii." Ucap Konohamaru sambil menekan tombol yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"AKKHHHHHH…" Tiba-tiba Naruto mendesah dengan keras. Ternyata itu adalah tombol untuk menyalakan vibrator yang sejak tadi tertanam di lubang Naruto.

"Tolong… lepaskan… akh…" Pinta Naruto.

"Tapi sepertinya kau menikmatinya Naruto-nii. Tapi Naruto-nii, kita tidak akan menggunakan barang-barang ini di babak ketiga nanti." Ucap Konohamaru.

"APA! AKKKHHH… WAAAAAA…" Teriakan Naruto yang menandakan kalau ia telah ejakulasi kering untuk yang ketiga kalinya. (Ejakulasi kering=Ejakulasi tanpa mengeluarkan sperma)

"Kita akan mulai babak ketiga setelah aku selesai membaca Shonen-Jump minggu ini di rumah ya Naruto-nii. Bersenang-senang lah selama aku tidak disini sebentar." Ucap Konohamaru sambil memakai pakaiannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto (Serta Konohamaru A). Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu apartemen Naruto dan memasang segel agar tidak ada yang dapat masuk dan ikut bermain dengan pria di dalam ruangan itu. Konohamaru A yang sejak tadi melihat mulai mengocok pelan kejantanannya tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau.

"TUNGGUUU!... WAAAAAAAA…" Teriak Naruto yang menandakan ejakulasi kering ketiganya.

Satu jam berlalu sejak Naruto ditinggal Konohamaru dan kejantanan Konohamaru A telah tegak sempurna tanda akan ejakulasi.

"Tadaima" Ucap Konohamaru ketika masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto yang kemudian langsung menutup kembali pintu apartemen tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto-nii? Sudah berapa kali kau ejakulasi?" Tanya Konohamaru sambil mematikan vibrator dan perangsang payudara yang berada di tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu Konohamaru mulai melepaskan cock-ring pada kejantanan Naruto dan seketika itu pula keluarlah sperma yang sejak satu jam lebih sebelumnya ingin dikeluarkan. Namun ada yang aneh, sepertinya spermanya bercampur dengan darah karena sperma yang keluar berwarna merah.

"Tolong hentikan ini Konohamaru. Aku janji akan melakukan pembelajaran ini dua hari sekali jika kau minta." Pinta Naruto memelas.

"Baik aku terima perjanjian ini. Tapi hari ini kita akan selesai setelah satu babak terkahir." Ucap Konohamaru sambil melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangan dan kaki Naruto. Setelah melepaskan ikatan tersebut, Konohamaru mulai mendudukkan Naruto diatas tempat tidur dan Konohamaru mulai melepaskan pakaiannya kembali hingga telanjang. Konohamaru lalu mulai mengulum kembali kejantanan Naruto hingga kejantanan yang sudah tertidur itu kembali terbangun. Setelah itu, Konohamaru mulai menungging di atas tempat tidur.

"Sejujurnya, hari ini juga aku ingin Naruto-nii merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang ''menusuk'' dan ''ditusuk'' dalam waktu yang sama, makanya aku menggunakan alat-alat itu. Ini semua berkat buku tentang sex untuk homo dan hetero yang kutemukan di jalan sebelum aku kemari. Dan sekarang Naruto-nii, aku ingin menyelesaikan hari ini dengan _doggy style." _Pinta Konohamaru.

Tanpa penetrasi, Naruto kemudian mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang tegang itu ke lubang Konohamaru.

"Akhhh…. Sempit…" Ucap Naruto sambil memaju mundurkan kejantanannya.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto-nii. Sakit." Ucap Konohamaru.

Naruto kembali memaju mundurkan kejantanannya hingga…

"Akhhh…" Desah Konohamaru.

Merasa mengerti apa yang terjadi tadi, Naruto mermpercepat gerakan keluar masuknya. Tak lupa ia memeluk murid kesayangannya itu dari belakang sambil sekali-kali memilin nipple Konohamaru.

"Tolong puaskan aku juga ya Naruto-nii" Ucap Konohamaru A di samping teling Naruto yang kemudian langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Naruto yang juga tanpa penetrasi.

"A apa? Bunshin?" Ucap Naruto kaget.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Konohamaru A mulai melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dengan cepat tanpa peduli apakah itu mengenai _sweet spot _Naruto atau tidak. Namun…

"Akkkhhhh…. Cepat Konohamaru… Akkkkhhh…" Desah Naruto yang Konohamaru sudah tau artinya.

Akkkhhh, cepat, dan sempit adalah kata-kata yang mereka keluarkan saat ini.

"Cepat… Konohamaru… Aku… mau… keluar…" Racau Naruto.

"Kami… juga…" Balas para Konohamaru hamper bersamaan.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian…

"AAAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Teriak mereka hampir bersamaan menandakan mereka telah ejakulasi.

Para Konohamaru yang telah melakukan ejakulasi serta Naruto yang telah melakukan ejakulasi BERKALI-KALI tertidur bersama dimana kejantanan mereka tetap dalam lubang pasangannya masing-masing. Saat tertidur, Konohamaru B menghilang.

"Naruto-nii" Teriak Konohamaru pada Naruto yang masih terlelap dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

"Apaan sih?" Ucap Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku berangkat ujian dulu ya Naruto-nii. Terima kasih atas semalam. Oh iya Naruto-nii, di babak ketiga kemarin, yang bertindak sebagai _uke_ itu bukan aku, tapi bunshinku. Sedangkan aku semalam sebagai _seme_. Ternyata naruto-nii, jadi _seme _itu lebih enak. Jadi sesuai perjanjian, besok kita akan ''belajar'' lagi di rumahku aja ya. Nanti aku yang jadi _seme _disana." Ucap Konohamaru sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang. (Seme=yang menusuk ; Uke=Yang ditusuk)

"WHATTT!" Ucap Naruto kaget.

* * *

Writer : Maaf ya kalo gaje. maaf ya kalo typo. Dan maaf ya kalo lemonnya kecepetan. (Digampar Naruto)

Naruto : kau pikir berapa kali sudah aku ejakulasi?

Writer : Summon Konohamaru.

Konohamaru : Ayo kita lakukan lagi Naruto-nii. Aku sudah bawa juga barang-barangnya (Naruto kabur dan Konohamaru mengejar)

Writer : R&R please. karena saya masih baru di fanfiction, yang review tolong tulisin istilah-istilah di fanfiction beserta artinya ya. Terima kasih


End file.
